


Love me like you do

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Puns, Barista Raphael, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Singing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "No worries, it's the kind of present that didn't cost a cent. Now, you have to wear this," Guadalupe announced and grabbed a woollen, dark blue scarf from the overstuffed coat rack near the door. He raised his eyebrows in silent disbelief and a certain amount of judgement because as warm as the material might be in winter, it felt horribly scratchy against his skins and his mother knew he hated this feeling. He usually wasn't a picky person but even he had a few things that were simply...no."Don't be such a diva, mi lucero," his mother scolded, clearly holding back a laugh and finally putting the scarf back with a fond eye roll, grabbing one of her own shawls with a pink and purple flower pattern. Maybe he should have chosen the scarf after all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was supposed to be romantic but it kind of ended up being ridiculous? But I like it. When I think of their first time saying "I love you", this chapter should fit right in :P

" _Bienvenido, mi lucero_. "

Raphael smiled softly when he was wrapped up in the familiar feeling of his mother's arms, breathing in her scent of warmth, love and home. No matter how much time went by in between his visits, he was always greeted with love and opens arm, fitting right back in as if he had never left in the first place.

"I'm happy to see you, _mamá,_ " Raphael replied and smiles at Guadalupe after she let go of him again. She raised a hand to brush her fingers through his naturally curly hair - unstyled because he knew his _mamá_ didn't like it when he slicked it back with gel - and patted his cheek gently.

"And I'm happy you want to spend your birthday with your family. What is this boyfriend of yours doing?"

They stepped into the slightly cluttered but homely little house that Raphael grew up in and still considered home; where he grew up and where his mother still lived with his four younger brothers. He shrugged out of his coat and brushed a few droplets of melted snow off his face before kicking off his boots as well. His cold cheeks started to tingle from the warmth slowly seeping into them and Raphael breathed in the scents of spices, herbal tea and freshly baked goods, his lips curling into a smile.

"He has an important seminar to attend and didn't know if he can make it later," Raphael answered and, of course, it was sad that Simon couldn't spend his whole birthday with him and _finally_ meet his family as well but maybe he could make it later. He wouldn't be mad if it didn't work out today, though. Raphael didn't care too much about his birthday and was happy just spending the day with loved ones instead of throwing a party or getting presents.

"Your brothers will be home in about an hour but we can't get to the cake and tea before anyway because there is a surprise waiting for you," Guadalupe announced with a smile, an expression on her loving face that Raphael couldn't quite name.

"I told you I don't want any presents," Raphael sighed but he honestly wasn't even surprised. It wasn't that he was completely against presents but especially when it came to his family he didn't want them to spend money on him because they weren't exactly wealthy and there were much better ways to spend money than on presents, in his opinion.

"No worries, it's the kind of present that didn't cost a cent. Now, you have to wear this," Guadalupe announced and grabbed a woollen, dark blue scarf from the overstuffed coat rack near the door. He raised his eyebrows in silent disbelief and a certain amount of judgement because as warm as the material might be in winter, it felt horribly scratchy against his skins and his mother _knew_ he hated this feeling. He usually wasn't a picky person but even he had a few things that were simply... _no_.

"Don't be such a diva, _mi lucero_ ," his mother scolded, clearly holding back a laugh and finally putting the scarf back with a fond eye roll, grabbing one of her own shawls with a pink and purple flower pattern. Maybe he should have chosen the scarf after all...

" _Magnus_ is the epitome of being a diva, _mamá_ , certainly not me," Raphael complained but gave in, allowing Guadalupe to blindfold him with the shawl until he was unable to see anything but darkness. Despite him being able to blindly find his way through the house, his mother gently grabbed his hand to lead Raphael through the hallway and towards the room that he had shared with the oldest of his brother's before he moved in with Magnus about a year ago.

"Why are we heading to my old room?" Raphael questioned but Guadalupe shushed him and told him to keep the shawl on when she let go of his hand, closing the door after she clearly left it again. He mumbled a soft " _Dios mío..._ " at the dramatic act but frowned when suddenly, music started playing.

It took Raphael a few seconds to realise it wasn't recorded music but someone playing an instrument - a guitar, to be precise. And even before the familiar voice started singing, his lips already curled into a knowing smile, heartbeat picking up to accompany the gentle tunes with a happy little dance of its own.

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

Raphael shook his head ever so slightly because this was just absolutely ridiculous and way too sappy but he felt his cheeks heat up nevertheless. He ignored that he was supposed to keep the stupid shawl on, reached up to tug it down and blink a few times to get used to the light again. Simon sat cross-legged on his old bed - the one his brother David slept in since he had moved out - guitar in his lap and there were lit tea lights placed on the nightstand.

You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

The song choice and the whole setting were so damn cheesy but the butterflies in Raphael's stomach simply wouldn't stop freaking out, his heartbeat almost so loud in his ears that it started to disturb the sound of the guitar. His cheeks felt way too warm and also started hurting a little because he was unable to stop smiling at this sappy idiot he called his boyfriend.

Simon's attention was mostly focused on the instrument in his lap, cheeks dusted with a soft pink, but he looked up with a grin when he sung the line _cause I'm not thinking straight_ and because he sat up a little more Raphael was able to read the text "Let's get one thing straight: _I'm not_ " and his brain was torn between melting because of the adorable song and between fighting down the laughter bubbling up in his throat caused by this damn shirt. Only Simon managed to mix a romantic moment with a stupid pun.

Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Raphael knew the refrain would be repeated two more times after this but he simply couldn't wait the few more seconds and pushed off the wall next to the door that he had been leaning against. He crossed the little distance to the bed and before Simon was able to get further than singing the next _Love me like you do_ he was silenced with a soft but urgent kiss.

The music broke off with a few wrong tunes and Raphael couldn't help but laugh against his lover's lips because as usual, even a romantic scene turned into something slightly ridiculous with them. Simon was about to break the kiss, a sound of protest leaving his throat already, but Raphael had none of that and simply placed a hand on the back of the other's neck to keep him in place.

"You didn't let me finish," Simon managed to mumble into the kiss after a few seconds and Raphael softly bit his bottom lip for daring to speak during their kiss but the corners of his mouth curled into a playful smirk in return.

"I _always_ let you finish."

Simon groaned at the innuendo but pressed his forehead against Raphael's, shoulders shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

"You're ridiculous."

"Says the guy who used the 'I have to study' excuse to make the snappiest birthday surprise ever? Yeah, right..."

"The surprised did work, though, and you definitely teared up there for a moment!" Simon grinned triumphantly at him, somehow managing to get the guitar out from in between them and place it next to them on the bed to pull Raphael into his lap with a beaming smile, causing his lover to snort in amusement.

"Yeah, I teared up because it was nearly impossible to hold back my laughter because of your stupid shirt, baby," Raphael replied and wrapped his arms loosely around Simon's neck, fingers curling into the other's soft hair.

"Rapha, you do know lying is a sin, right?" Simon responded but failed at sounding dead serious because his lips twitched upwards when Raphael laughed once again.

"Also, my shirt is awesome and I know you're just jealous so that's why I got you this," he added with a mischievous grin, handing him a plain black gift bag and of course Simon had ignored the 'no presents' request but, admittedly, Raphael had done the same on the other's birthday so he couldn't really complain.

Raphael took the bag and loosened the dark red ribbon that closed the top of the bag. He saw a white envelope on top of a dark grey piece of clothing and even though he was pretty curious what kind of silly shirt Simon had dug up for him, he reached for the envelope first. Of course, Simon had also gotten him a birthday card with the text "Knowing someone as awesome as _me_ should be the only present you need" and Raphael resisted the urge to send his lover an unimpressed glare, which he ended up doing anyway when he opened the card and Simon's messy scrawl told him "but because I'm awesome, I got you a present anyway" with a wonky heart scribbled next to it.

"And you called _me_ ridiculous? Really??" Raphael asked and sometimes he really didn't know how he even ended up with this dork. Simon used every chance he got to use one of his stupid puns and Raphael never knew if the puns made him laugh or the fact that he had the most ridiculous partner he could have ever imagined.

"And I meant every letter of it."

"I don't think that makes any sense..."

Raphael laughed when Simon nudged him with a put-upon glare, silently urging him on to get to the actual present. He tried to mentally prepare himself for the next pun to come and the present definitely didn't disappoint.

" _I've got an ace up my sleeve_??"

Simon pointed at the smaller text in brackets that said "It's me! I'm ace and I'm in these sleeves" and his grin only widened when Raphael obviously tried his best to look unimpressed but in the end cracked up anyway and it took Raphael at least five minutes to stop laughing because this boy was ridiculous and he loved him with all of his heart; so much it, that was almost painful sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Bienvenido, mi lucero_ \- Welcome, my bright star
> 
> The site that I got the pet name from said it's "little bright star" but our dear, useless friend Google says just "bright star" and the dictionary only gave me "lucero del alba" aka "morning star" when I type the word in.  
> Corrections are certainly welcome because I'm just as clueless if the "bienvenido" is right in this case or sounds natural.
> 
> ALSO: the reason I got the idea with the song is [this](https://youtu.be/GpRL2ffdP28) video :)


End file.
